When The Past Meets The Future: A World Of Magic
by shadow-warrior89
Summary: A young boy with no mother, his father dead. He only wants to escape from his life. So he focuses on perfecting his magic. But can one mistake change his life forever? What happens when he is flung into the future and he meets a emerald eyed girl? He find
1. The boy from the past

Chapter 1

  
  


The night was cold, the wind howled across the fields out back of my home. As I looked out from my porch I could see lamps flickering in windows in the town below. I sighed and turned away, feeling the need to go for a walk. I stepped off the porch with my oil lamp swinging in my hands. The path down into the valley was long and dangerous. No one knew what lived there, monsters, ghosts, or bandits.

I walked along the dusty path for some time until I noticed that I had not brought a weapon with me. In my minds eye I could visualize my dagger laying on the mantle in the living room. I shook my head in disgust, how could I have been so stupid?

Then came the sudden feeling that I was being watched, but I quickly shook off the feeling, knowing that if I allowed it to bother me I would not make it to town. I could imagine the bandits or some form of horrid creature grabbing me as I panicked, trying to escape. I shuddered at the thought. 

So I moved on, my blue eyes quickly glancing from one side of the road to the other. But I saw nothing. I sighed with relief. 

I did not notice the first house until I was walking by it. I smiled, nothing had bothered me! I had made it to town! I ran to a merchants stand happily. There I bought herbs and spices for my mother. She would be so happy when she got home!

Then I felt slightly sad. What if she didn't make it home? She has been gone for almost a month now... Tears came to my eyes. I tried to swipe them away but they kept coming.

I held my bag tightly as I ran to an alley way and sat down. I could cry here and no one would see me.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a beautiful lady looking down at me. Her eyes were grey and she had the prettiest smile that I had ever seen. She looked at me sympathetically. "What is wrong little one?" She asked with her velvet soft voice.

"Nothing..." I said quickly, trying to seem as if this was normal.

She smiled softly and ran her fingers through my midnight black hair. "Then at least tell me your name" She said.

I panicked, how could I tell a stranger my name? I had to make one up... "My name is...." I started to say. Then I looked up and saw a store name. "My name is Joe"

She looked at me strangely "That is a strange name for a Chinese boy..." She laughed slightly. That made me feel slightly angry. I hated it when people laughed at me. My sisters used to all the time, whenever I messed up a spell... The thought of them made me smirk slightly. Stupid girls... All they thought about was looking 'good' so guys would notice them...

I stood up "Thank you for your concern..." I said rather angry "But I must go now" I bowed quickly and walked away as fast as I could, without looking like I was trying to run.

I stopped walking and looked back "DARN!" I thought as I seen my lamp flickering from the alley. I figured that there was no reason that I should go back... So I started home, walking the path in the dark.

The lady picked up the lamp and watched the black haired boy go. She smiled as she began to follow him, taking care that she was not seen.


	2. Escape in the dark

Chapter 2

  
  


Something was making him uneasy... He then stopped and looked around, where he noticed the fading light of a lantern coming up the road behind him. Fear struck his heart as he searched frantically for a place to hide from the stranger. But it was too late, they had already quickened their pace to catch up with him. He soon realized that it was the lady that he had met before. 

"You left this behind.." She said as she handed him the lamp. He mumbled thanks and took the lamp. "Now... I want to know your real name child"

"Why" He asked coldly "What does it matter to you?"

"That will be seen soon enough boy. But for now, I want to know your name. And if you don't tell me then you may come to an unfortunate end..." She smirked as she brought a knife from out of her cloak.

"Fine... FINE!" He yelled angrily. "My name is Clow... You happy now?" 

"Yes... quite happy actually. And my brother will feel even better to know that you're alive, for now." She said calmly as she turned around and walked off into the darkness. Clow watched her as she went. He felt even more miserable about his life. He just wanted to get away from it all...

He stormed off towards his home, stumbling in the dark. He wished that his mother was here. He wished that his father was still alive. Things always turned out right when his father was there. Something about his old man made people jumpy... They all seemed to be scared of him.

He then stopped running. He had just realized something... The words that the lady had said kept running through his mind.

And my brother will feel even better to know that you're alive, for now...

For now...

For now...

He didn't like the sounds of that... What did these strange people want with him? Why was HE so important? He decided that he despised his weak and pathetic existence. But he also vowed to change that...

The moon was almost above him when he reached his house. All the lights were out, and that meant that his sisters had gone to bed. He silently opened the door and crept in. He then walked into the living room and retrieved his dagger from the mantle piece. 

As he walked out of the living room, he realized that he would need more then just a weapon if he planned to leave so that he could train. So he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that once belonged to his parents when they were still there. He went to the dresser and took a golden key off it. It was shaped like a sun on the top. He put it in his pocket and ran down to the kitchen, there he put food in a pack and slung the pack across his back.

"This will have to be good enough" He thought to himself as he grabbed the oil lamp of the table and lit it. "I can't carry anymore if I hope to be long gone before morning" 

Tears came to his eyes as he though about what he was doing. The tears ran down his cheeks and dropped to the ground as he ran. The mud splattered his boots whenever he ran through a puddle in the dark. Just as the sun was coming up clow stopped. He was tired from running. He stumbled over to the side of the road and collapsed in the soft grass. He was breathing heavy as he pulled his canteen out of the pack. The ice cold water sloshed into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He tossed around as he slept. He dreamed about an emerald eyed girl with auburn hair. There were others there too. A boy with chestnut brown hair and fierce eyes, another girl was there as well. She had midnight black hair. They were all laughing and having fun. Clow smiled as he slept, he wanted to have fun too.

The sun was going down again when he awoke. "Have I really slept the whole day?" He thought "I've lost too much time, I must go now" He stood up to leave, but he felt hungry. "Well... there's nothing to do about it now, there's no time to eat" So he went, running once again in the dark, hungry, and wondering about the strange dream. Little did he know that he would soon meet the emerald eyed angel from his dream. Little did he know that a hidden power would awake within him and he would be called upon to save the world from the darkness that corrupts it.

And so begins the quest for the future and the legend of the soon to be sorcerer from the past. In the next chapter the two eras collide and the true battle begins.

Preview of chapter 3

"What is this place?" Clow asked in a shaky voice. His hand clutched the golden key that was his fathers. His eyes closed and he waited for the creature to strike him.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you. I promise" The golden lion said.

"You... YOU LIE!" Clow yelled as he ran off into the woods. The creature chased after him yelling for him to come back. But Clow did not listen, he was looking at the girl standing a little ways from him. Those emerald eyes... so familiar...


	3. The time distortion

Chapter 3

  
  


The moon was going down again when Clow saw the lights of a village flickering in the distance. As soon as he saw the lights, he was reminded that he had not brought any money with him. Another feeling of hunger snapped him out of his trance. He put his pack on the ground and opened it. Inside it was his canteen, two loves of bread, a small block of cheese, a few biscuits, and a pack of matches. He sighed at the sight, it was not much, not much at all... He took out a loaf of bread and broke it in half. He ate one of the halves slowly, savoring every bite. The other half, he put back in his pack. He then took out his canteen and drank some of the water.

After he was finished and had put everything back, the sun was showing between the trees. He watched it for a moment admiring the beauty of it, then walked towards the village. He had to shield his eyes from the sun as he walked. Something seemed different about it. It was a fiery red, he could feel magic radiating from it. It made him shiver, even though it was a warm morning. 

People darted back and forth, going about their business. The village was happy and carefree, and it made Clow feel out of place. For he had great problems at the moment. Problems that made it hard to live with. Problems like food, clean water, clothes. He sighed as he walked slowly through the village, he knew they were all looking at him. He also knew what they probably thought of his shabby clothes and messy hair. He felt embarrassed. For the first time in his life his cheeks felt hot, he was blushing.

In a land so quiet and peaceful,

The elf will sing his songs,

Of great and wonderful journeys, 

And lords and kings of old.

Of legends and tales,

And warriors,

The mortals turn to for strength, 

O, these are the songs the elves will sing,

As the prophesy comes to be true.

Clow could hear someone singing this song. It seemed to echo throughout the village. The singers voice was so soft and pure, Clow could not help but try to find the unknown musician. He ran through the streets, looking frantically.

Do not rush child... a voice said. It was the same voice that was singing before. You will find me when the time is right... No sooner and no later. 

"Please!" Clow asked "Tell me who you are! Where you are!"

You ask a lot of me, considering we hath not met before... Well you have not met me, but I have been watching you.

"Please..." Clow asked once more, but this time more softly.

Very well child, I shall tell you what your heart desires. My name is Shuano. As for your second question, I will say as I told you before. You will find me when the time is right. No sooner and no later.

Clow sighed. "Must I wait? Why can't I see you now?" But no answer came. The mysterious voice was gone. 

He turned around and walked back to where the people were. He wished that he knew who Shuano was... how could this person have been watching him? 

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. "What are ya doin ere boy?" The stranger asked. Clow turned around to see a man. He looked quite stupid really... stupid but strong. 

"Nothing that concerns you..." Clow said coldly. 

This made the man angry, and before Clow knew what happened. His face met with the mans fist. Blood splattered everywhere and Clow sank to his knees. "Heh! That'll teach yeh kid! No one messes whit meh!" The man strode away, leaving Clow sitting on the ground, tears in his eyes. 

He decided that from then on, he would train himself to be the best sorcerer in the world. He vowed that one day he would hunt that man down and kill him. Make that man feel fear, fear so great that he would wish that he never had been born.

Clow stayed in the village for the next three days. Over those three days he learned a great deal about the village and the people in it. One person he liked a lot. The lady's name was Kioko, she owned the bakery in the middle of the village. Every day Clow would go to the bakery and do small jobs for Kioko. At the end of the day Kioko would give him bread and pastries for his effort.

One day when Clow was walking from the bakery, he saw something that would be considered odd for that time. Across the road, sitting between the trees was a car. Clow did not know what it was so he hid behind a large rock and hoped it wouldn't see him. He sat there for a few minutes before he chanced a look. When he looked the car was gone. But in its place he saw people walking back and forth. They would appear from behind one tree then disappear once they went behind another. 

Clow walked cautiously over to the strange spot. He picked up a rock and threw it. It disappeared when it went between the trees. Then Clows curiosity got the best of him and he decided that he would try to go through this "distortion" tonight after the village had gone to sleep. That way he would have time to go get his pack and no one would know where he went. Clow then ran off to the spot where he kept his pack excitedly. 

Once the moon had fully risen and most of the lights in the village had gone out, Clow returned to the strange spot. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Once he was sure that he was alone, he closed his eyes and ran between the trees. He felt a warm tingly feeling, and when he opened his eyes he saw a large penguin slide.

"Over here!" He heard a voice yell. "I saw the flash of light over here!" Clow looked around, there was no escape. He then saw a winged lion and a silver haired angel come running towards him. They stopped once they were close enough, but Clow thought it was too close. He stepped back a little.

"What is your name boy?" The angel asked in a cold voice. Clow felt that it would do no good to lie, so he told the truth.

"My...my name is Clow..." He said in almost a whisper. The angel looked at the lion then back at Clow.

"Clow... what is your full name?" Then angel said, but this time his voice seemed anxious. The lion was listening intently now as well.

"My full name is Clow Reed" He said quickly.

The angel and the lion seemed stunned. They talked to each other in low but fast voices for a minute. They were speaking too low for Clow to hear them. They then turned back to him. "You must come with us..." Then angel said as he grabbed Clow by the wrist. 

"Yue! Be careful with him! You don't want him to have a permanent mark on his arm do you?" The lion yelled in panic. 

"Keroberos please..." Yue said "He'll be fine..."

"But he's not the same age as he was when we knew him. He's not as strong!" Keroberos argued. "He doesn't even know you look! He's scared out of his mind!"

Yue looked at Clow to find him trying to get out of his grasp. Yue let go of him quickly and Clow ran off into the woods.

"Wait!" Keroberos yelled "Come back! We're not going to hurt you!" But it was too late Clow was gone.

Clow ran through the woods, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Ahead of him he saw someone step out from behind a tree. He stopped running and looked at her. Those emerald eyes..... so familiar... 


	4. who am I?

Chapter 4

  
  


"Don't worry!" The emerald eyed girl pleaded with him. "We're not going to hurt you!"

Clow frowned at her "Why should I believe you? Those two creatures of yours tried to take me captive!"

The emerald eyed girl sighed. "They're only trying to help you!"

Clow was about to say something, but then the two creatures came running up. "Sakura!" Keroberos yelled to the emerald eyed girl "You won't believe who that boy is!"

Sakura looked slightly confused, so Kero continued "That's Clow Reed!" He said excitedly "When he was a child I mean! This was before he made yue and I or the cards!"

Sakura looked at Yue, then Kero, then Clow. "Is this true?" She asked Yue 

"Yes mistress... this is the child that our master was when he was younger..." Yue said slowly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that this was all happening.

Sakura sighed again, then looked at Clow "If you don't mind... you're going to have to stay at my house until we can find a way to get you home ok?"

"I wouldn't mind a place to stay... but I don't want to go home, not ever" Clow said coldly, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "I.... there is nothing left for me there...."

Yue walked over to him, and hugged him. "It will be ok young master... please, don't try to think about the bad times."

This sudden outwards show of emotion from Yue shocked Sakura and kero, but they knew that Yue felt that it was his duty to protect his master, however young he was...

As they came within sight of the Kinomoto residence, two people came running up to Sakura. One of them was female and had long raven black hair. The other was male and had short chestnut brown hair. "Are you guys ok?" The boy asked.

"We are fine... there was only a few minor setbacks..." Yue said as he looked over at Clow. This made Clow blush, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you earlier..." He said as he bowed.

"Who is this?" The boy said quickly.

"Li, I would like you to meet Clow" Sakura said.

Li looked over at Clow... "Wha!- What? Clow? Are you sure Sakura? This boy is nothing like the infamous Clow Reed..."

Sakura merely smiled and nodded her head. 

Clow looked around at the group "Why am I so famous?" He thought to himself "Did I do something important a long time ago?"

There was no time to think about it anymore though, for Sakura had took off at a run towards the school. "I sense something guys!" She yelled back at them as she ran.

Once they had reached the school, everything seemed quiet. Sakura began to walk towards the building, Clow followed her. "Please... stay back. I don't want something to happen to you..."

But before Clow could take another step, a great blizzard began to blow. Everyone tried to shield themselves from the cold blasts of snow, but it was no use. "This is crazy!" Li yelled, trying to be heard over to heavy wind. "It's the middle of summer!"

Sakura used her staff by sticking it in the ground, to keep herself from being blown away. "This must be...." She then looked over at Clow, then back to Li. "This must be.... well..... Clow's magic..."

"No way..." Clow said in surprise "I'll never be THIS good! Not ever!"

"Yes... you will..." Yue said calmly "This isn't even close to what you will be capable of doing once you grow up..."

"Listen guys! We can talk about this later! Right now we need to stop this blizzard!" Sakura slowly made her way to the center of the court yard. Suddenly small snowmen jumped up from the snow. "Wha!" Sakura said as she backed up a little.

The snowmen began to throw snow balls at her at a rapid pace. Sakura ran as fast as she could, but soon she fell to the ground, covered in snow. "I've had enough of this!" Sakura screamed angrily. She then took out the snow card. "I call upon the power of my star! Ancient forces near and far! Snow card discard your former might and draw your power from my light! Snow card!" She yelled, as the card changed into a pink colored one. The spirit of the card came out. "Snow card! Make all the snow disappear!" 

All the snow and snowmen began to dissolve into nothing. Leaving Sakura, Li, Kero, Yue, Tomoyo, and Clow standing once again in the school yard alone. "He's gone..." Sakura whispered, almost trance like. "He left once the snow was destroyed..." She then turned to Yue "Will we ever get to see him?"

"I don't doubt it Mistress..." Yue said as he looked up at the moon. "I think it will be very soon..."

There was a moment of silence, then Sakura spoke again "I... I have to go back...." They all looked at her when she said it. She then continued. "I have to ask him..."

Clow walked over to her "If you're going, then I'm going too. I want to see who I'll become..." He smiled at her. It was a comical smile meant to make her laugh, and it did. She laughed happily, forgetting their troubles for the time being...

  
  



End file.
